Electrical Storm
by mira1551
Summary: El Ajira ha aterrizado en algún lugar del Pacífico. Muy pocos de los que se estrellaron con el 815 han conseguido escapar por fin de la isla. Dos de ellos no pueden conciliar el sueño en una noche que amenaza tormenta. Ficsong basado en la canción de U2


_One shot situado justo cuando los que escaparon de la isla en el Ajira han conseguido llegar a algún puerto, no importa mucho dónde este ese puerto ni como lo han conseguido, aunque lo primero que escribí partía justo de ahí y supongo que esto lo imaginó de la misma manera. Aquella historia fue bastante más larga XD digamos que esto es otra posibilidad, simplemente algo que bien podría haber ocurrido, que me gusta pensar que de alguna manera, antes o después ocurriría ;)_

_Gracias a U2 por la inspiración y por tantas otras cosas :) si buscais la canción y dejáis que suene seguro que esto os gustará mucho más ;)_

ELECTRICAL STORM

Hacía calor como en el infierno en aquella habitación.

Las sabanas estaban revueltas y arrugadas y a duras penas soportaba su contacto. Estaba agotado de dar vueltas sin conseguir conciliar el sueño.

El fugaz resplandor de un relámpago iluminó brevemente el cuarto. Llevaba toda la noche amenazando tormenta pero el agua no acababa de llegar. Los rayos herían uno tras otro aquel cielo negro, tan denso y espeso como si fuese a desplomarse sobre sus cabezas de un momento a otro.

En la isla pocas veces ocurría eso. No… En la isla la lluvia aparecía de un momento a otro sin previo aviso. Caía diluvial e inesperada y desaparecía después tan rápidamente como había llegado. Pero aquí, fuese cual fuese el maldito rincón del mundo en el que estaban, el cielo no parecía dispuesto a abrirse sin antes luchar larga y dolorosamente por ello.

Si lloviese seguramente el calor se aliviaría un poco y aquella tensión casi irrespirable que ocupaba el aire desaparecería y quizá podría por fin dormir. Deseaba dormir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dormir. Deseaba dejar de pensar que después de más de tres años había conseguido salir por fin de aquella condenada isla. Deseaba olvidar que Kate estaba apenas dos puertas más allá de la suya y que mañana sus caminos se separarían de nuevo otra vez. Deseaba no tener más presente en su cabeza a todos aquellos que no había conseguido salir de allí, empezando por Juliet, y continuando por todos los demás… incluido Jack… Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que él hubiese ocupado su lugar, al fin y al cabo ¿qué era lo que había para él aquí fuera? Nada, no había nada, ni siquiera una vida. Estaba oficialmente muerto y no sentía ningún deseo de resucitar...

Habría sido un bonito papel… Salvar la isla, fuese de lo que fuese aquello de lo que hubiese que salvarla… Aún no lo había comprendido y no creía que ya lo comprendiese nunca. Pero a él nunca le importó una mierda la isla, aunque con el tiempo terminase descubriendo que la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que la odiaba. Pero nunca se habría sacrificado por ella, no voluntariamente al menos…, suponía que por eso aquél era el trabajo de Jack, Jack estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por cualquier cosa. Seguramente habría vuelto para eso… así que después de todo había conseguido todo cuanto deseaba… Sí, todo… También a ella…

_The __sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching  
>Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed<br>And the day it is breaking _

_On rainy days we'd go swimming out  
>On rainy days swimming in the sound<br>On rainy days we'd go swimming out_

_El mar que se hincha como una cabeza dolorida y la noche está doliendo  
>La mentira de dos amantes sin sabanas en su cama<br>Y el día que se está rompiendo_

_En días lluviosos iríamos a nadar  
>En días lluviosos nadando en el sonido<br>En días lluviosos iríamos a nadar _

Otro relámpago iluminó la noche seguido muy de cerca por un trueno que restalló amenazante. Esperó rogando por que a continuación llegase el ansiado sonido que acabaría con aquella pesadez asfixiante pero solo el rumor sordo y confuso de un mar agitado llegó hasta sus oídos.

Se levantó de la cama incapaz de permanecer tumbado por más tiempo. Aquella tormenta que no acababa de desatarse le estaba poniendo nervioso y en aquella habitación prácticamente no se podía respirar.

Seguramente no era una idea muy inteligente salir a la calle en plena tormenta eléctrica pero difícilmente sería peor que el sitio de dónde venía… Llegó hasta la calle sin cruzarse con nadie en su camino. La fachada del hotel daba a una pequeña avenida iluminada, el mar quedaba en la parte de atrás. Sus pasos le encaminaron hacia allí.

En la playa la oscuridad era total, solo algunos pequeños puntos de luz pespunteaban la costa. El mar se revolvía como si anticipase ya la tempestad a pesar de que ni una gota de aire se movía a su alrededor.

Otro relámpago iluminó fantasmalmente el cielo y también a ella, apoyada contra la barandilla de aquel pequeño paseo marítimo. Maldijo para sí, y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, confiando en que no le hubiese visto. Pero no fue así.

- ¡Sawyer!

Se detuvo. Se detuvo pero no se giró. ¿Por qué razón habría de obligarse a pasar por esto otra vez? ¿Por qué motivo tendría que soportar tenerla de nuevo frente a él, tan cerca y a la vez tan fuera de su alcance como si estuviese en otro mundo? ¿Por qué simplemente no había podido quedarse en su habitación y esperar a que desapareciera de su vida de una vez para siempre?

- ¿Te vas?

Ahora ya estaba tras él. Se dio la vuelta y la respondió cansadamente, de veras se sentía cansado, mucho más que cansado.

- Sí. Había pensado que quizá aquí refrescase un poco, pero creo que es aún peor.

No alcanzaban ni a distinguir sus rostros, pero la voz de Kate también sonó sin fuerza.

- Sí, yo tampoco podía dormir.

- ¿Has dejado sola a Claire?

- Richard trajo una especie de calmantes. Se durmió en cuanto se los tomó.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque no los traes y nos tomamos un par de ellos y un whisky? No me vendría mal cerrar los ojos un rato.

- ¿Tienes whisky?

Aunque no la veía sabía que estaba sonriendo. "Tengo de todo" fue la primera respuesta que vino a su cabeza, y en verdad tenía una botella, la había conseguido esa tarde, pero se lo guardó para él y luchó por apartar el recuerdo que esa frase había traído a su cabeza. En lugar de eso la respondió secamente.

- En realidad no me apetece beber esta noche.

A Kate se le borró la sonrisa. Le había gustado oírle hablar así pero había durado poco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida de pensar que podrían simplemente bromear un rato como si tantas cosas terribles no hubiesen ocurrido? Aunque trató de sonar neutral su voz dejó traslucir cierta tensión.

- Sí, no era una buena idea.

Los dos callaron. Kate pensó que no tardaría en marcharse y que no había nada que ella pudiese decir para conseguir retenerle.

Cuando subieron aquella mañana al avión estaba prácticamente en estado de shock. Se iban, de verdad se iban, ella se iba, y Claire y Sawyer, pero no Jack. Jack tenía una herida abierta en el estómago y ella sabía que iba a morir y le había dicho que le amaba y después le había dejado allí. Y su corazón y su cabeza lloraban por Jack pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que no había dudado un instante en marcharse lo más lejos posible de allí. Y Sawyer había visto todo eso y desde entonces prácticamente no la había mirado a los ojos y la había rehuido en todo momento. Y aunque sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa, dolía. Dolía mucho.

_You're in my mind all of the time  
>I know that's not enough<br>If the sky can crack there must be some way back  
>For love and only love<em>

_Electrical Storm  
>Electrical Storm<em>_  
>Baby don't cry<em>

_Tú estás en mi mente a todas horas  
>Sé que eso no es bastante<br>Si el cielo puede agrietarse debe haber manera de volver atrás  
>Por el amor y solamente el amor<em>

_Tormenta eléctrica_  
><em>Tormenta eléctrica<em>

_Baby no llores_

Kate sabía que se marcharía y sabía también que ella deseaba evitarlo. Había salido a la calle incapaz de dormir, incapaz de aclarar sus ideas. Solo quería respirar un poco de aire pero ahora no quería que se fuese. No quería quedarse allí sola. Y aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a esperar nada… sabía también que no quería perderle de nuevo.

- ¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer ahora… - dudó un instante antes de continuar, pero al final se decidió a llamarle por su nombre- … James?

Él tardó en responder. Tardó como hacía siempre que tenía que responder a una pregunta que no le gustaba.

- No, no he pensado una jodida mierda. No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo para hacer planes.

Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo y le dejó ver su ceño fruncido y su rostro contraído y crispado. Se obligó a decirlo aunque sabía que eso solo estropearía aún más las cosas.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Tengo una casa en Los Ángeles, iré allí con Claire y podemos buscar un abogado e intentar justificar de alguna forma tu aparición… Podrías pedir la indemnización de Oceanic.

- Es una oferta muy generosa, Kate pero si algo sobra en cualquier parte del mundo son abogados…

Hizo caso omiso del cinismo que impregnaba su voz y le contesto con serenidad.

- Sí, estoy segura de que te las arreglarás perfectamente tú solo.

Él se rió, con una corta risa en la que no había ni rastro de humor.

- ¿Es qué hay otra manera?

- No, supongo que no… Al final tú tenías razón.

Apartó la vista del mar y la giró hacia ella aunque apenas la veía y la preguntó con cautela.

- ¿De veras la tenía? ¿Y exactamente en qué?

Aunque no era eso lo que sentía Kate no pudo evitar responder con fría lentitud.

- Cada uno por sí mismo.

_Car alarm won't let you back to sleep  
>You're kept awake dreaming someone elses dream<br>Coffee is cold but it'll get you through  
>Compromise that's nothing new to you.<br>Let's see colours that have never been seen  
>Let's go places no one else has been<em>

_La alarma del coche no te dejará volver a dormir  
>Te mantienen despierta soñando los sueños de otro<br>El café esta frío pero te lo conseguiré a través  
>Del compromiso de que nada es nuevo para ti.<br>Veamos los colores que nunca han sido vistos  
>Vayamos a los lugares donde nadie ha ido<em>

A él le pareció un golpe bajo. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que le dijera eso. ¿Acaso no había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella? De rodillas bajo la lluvia aquel día en el que el cielo parecía verterse sobre ellos. ¿No había saltado de un maldito helicóptero para que Kate y los demás pudiesen salir de allí? Aunque fuese a costa de quedarse en la isla, porque no había gran cosa para él entonces en ninguna parte como tampoco la había ahora y al final daba lo mismo un condenado sitio que otro. Y seguramente nada de aquello significaba tampoco nada ya, aunque ni tan siquiera él tiempo hubiese conseguido empañar el recuerdo de aquella emoción que entonces sintió. Pero echárselo en cara a Kate habría parecido resentimiento y Sawyer no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle hasta qué punto estaba resentido.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendiste bien, Freckles. No te vi dudar a la hora de saltar por ese acantilado…

Lo esperaba. Estaba esperando que se lo reprochase. Ansiaba con malsano deseo escuchar de sus labios esa verdad. Pero lo que de verás más le dolió fue que justo en ese momento la llamará de aquel modo en el que únicamente él la llamaba.

¿Cómo podría haberle explicado que no quedaba más que dolor entre ella y Jack? Que nunca hubo nada más allá de falsas expectativas, ideas equivocadas sobre como tenían que ser las cosas, imágenes que no reflejaban lo que ninguno de los dos eran en realidad, empeño por sacar adelante algo que nunca llegó a existir. Que solo consiguieron hacerse desgraciados el uno al otro y que aunque no mentía cuando le dijo que le amaba, porque durante mucho tiempo intentó convencerse a sí misma de que debía amar a Jack y no era más que la pura verdad admitir que en ese momento pensó que Jack seguramente merecía que le hubiese amado, pero también sabía que jamás habría podido construir una vida con Jack.

- No, no lo dudé.

- La vida es para los que miran hacia adelante.

La claridad los envolvió de nuevo y no era hacia adelante a dónde los dos miraban, sino el uno al otro en un duro cruce de acusaciones silenciosas.

Kate se volvió de nuevo hacia el mar. No, tampoco sería capaz de decirle que él siempre había estado presente entre Jack y ella, que nunca había podido desprenderse de su recuerdo. Pese a todas las dudas, a todas las justificaciones, a todos los intentos de dejarle atrás. Pero también había seguido adelante, como había hecho él… Y sí, no había podido dejar de envidiar a Juliet, aunque se decía a sí misma que eso era despreciable y después… Después ya fue tarde para todo…

Demasiado tarde ya para explicaciones. Tarde para sacar a la luz aquello contra lo que tantas veces se había resistido. Si al menos supiese que no la odiaba. Si pudiese saber que no volvería a perderle totalmente de nuevo…

Otro relámpago los iluminó y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y ambos parecían estar esperando a lo que él otro dijese. Pero lo que Kate preguntó no era seguramente lo que él aguardaba.

- ¿Crees que es posible que en algún momento llegue realmente a llover?

No, no era lo que esperaba oír, pero había un acento tan desesperado en la voz de Kate... Como si necesitase que la lluvia se derramase sobre ellos más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Como si ese agua fuese un don demasiado valioso para que ambos pudiesen gozar de él. Como si esperar que la tormenta acabase y el aire se limpiase y aquel oscuro peso por fin desapareciese, fuese más de lo que podrían nunca llegar a obtener…

También Sawyer en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por que lloviese… pero eso, con toda seguridad, no estaba en su mano.

- No lo sé, Kate.

_You're in my mind all of the time  
>I know that's not enough<br>Well if the sky can crack there must be some way back  
>To love and only love<em>

_Electrical storm  
>Electrical storm<br>Electrical storm__  
>Baby don't cry<em>

_It's hot as hell, honey in this room_  
><em>Sure hope the weather will break soon<em>  
><em>The air is heavy, heavy as a truck<em>  
><em>We need the rain to wash away our bad luck<em>

_Tu estas en mi mente a todas horas__  
><em>_Sé que eso no es bastante__  
><em>_Si el cielo puede agrietarse debe haber manera de volver atrás__  
><em>_Por el amor y solamente el amor_

_Tormenta eléctrica__  
><em>_Tormenta eléctrica__  
><em>_Tormenta eléctrica__  
><em>_Baby no llores_

_Esta caliente como infierno, cariño en esta habitación__  
><em>_Tengo la esperanza segura de que el tiempo cambiara pronto__  
><em>_El aire es pesado, pesado como un camión__  
><em>_Necesitamos la lluvia para lavar nuestra mala suerte_

Kate afirmó despacio con la cabeza. No, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada por cambiar aquello. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos y el calor parecía aún más sofocante. Las siguientes palabras que Sawyer pronunció fueron las que Kate estaba temiendo.

- Me marcho, Kate.

Ella sabía a qué se refería pero intentó negarlo.

- Está bien. Buenas noches… Te veré mañana en el desayuno.

Sawyer calló unos segundos. El corazón de Kate comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- No estaré en el desayuno, Kate. Me voy ahora mismo.

Kate trató de controlar el temblor que agitaba su garganta.

- ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Dónde vas a ir? ¿No puedes esperar un poco al menos?

Él respondió lenta y fatigadamente.

- No cambiaría nada esperar.

Un rayo cayó vertical sobre el mar. Ella ni siquiera trató de contestar a eso. Sawyer aguardó solo un poco y después se desprendió de aquella barandilla en la que los dos habían estado apoyados mientras conversaban.

- Adiós, Freckles.

Caminó unos pasos sin esperar una despedida que Kate se sentía incapaz de pronunciar, pero cuando le llamó volvió a detenerse.

- ¡Sawyer!

Pero no se volvió, se quedó de espaldas a ella. La voz de Kate sonó completamente rota.

- ¿Por qué crees que solo nosotros entre todos ellos salimos de allí?

¿Y por qué le hacía ella esto? Sería más fácil seguir adelante que ver sus lágrimas caer. Nunca había podido soportar verla llorar sin desear a la vez y con todas sus fuerzas secar su llanto.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

- ¿Quién puede saberlo, Kate? Supongo que tuvimos suerte…

A pesar de las lágrimas Kate se rió un poco y se retiró también de la barandilla, acercándose a él.

- ¿De veras crees que tenemos suerte?

Aún en la oscuridad notó como sonreía, al menos podría recordarle sonriendo mientras se despedía quien sabe si para siempre de ella.

- Tal vez… Un poco…

En ese momento otro resplandor cruzó prácticamente detrás de ellos, produciendo un chasquido que hizo vibrar el aire. Un rayo cayó sobre una de las postes que servían de refuerzo a la misma barandilla en la que los que los dos habían estado apoyados hasta hacía tan solo un momento… Cientos de chispas saltaron del metal salpicándolos y haciendo que Kate retrocediera y que Sawyer la rodease entre sus brazos en un inconsciente movimiento reflejo de protección.

Los dos guardaron silencio intentado recuperar la respiración. Él dejó caer lentamente los brazos pero Kate aún no se apartó.

Se volvió hacia él. Sus rostros estaban ahora frente a frente. Los dos sentían la electricidad estática que impregnaba el ambiente como si de un aura visible se tratase.

- ¿Has visto eso?

- Lo he visto.

- Podíamos haber muerto…

- Pero no lo hemos hecho…

No, no habían muerto. Estaban vivos, y tan juntos el uno del otro que acercarse aún más resultaba mucho más fácil que separarse. Sus labios se buscaron al mismo tiempo, como si los dos se rindieran a la vez a lo inevitable y comprendieran también a la vez que hacía mucho tiempo que los dos deseaban lo mismo.

Se besaron y una corriente tan intensa casi como la de aquel rayo los envolvió, y su piel y sus cuerpos y su todo su ser recuperaron al instante la memoria de todos aquellos otros besos que jamás pudieron olvidar. El cielo volvió a iluminarse por entero y el ensordecedor estrépito de un trueno los sacudió e hizo que todo pareciese tambalearse a su alrededor. Solo allí dónde ellos se amaban el mundo tenía sentido, solo aquello permanecía fijo cuando todo lo demás zozobraba.

La tormenta se desató justo a continuación y el agua cayó sobre ellos, cálida y confortadora. La lluvia los empapó en un segundo arrastrando las lágrimas que se derramaban por el rostro de Kate, llevándose la asfixia que sofocaba la respiración de Sawyer, lavando la culpa y los errores igual que lavaba la suciedad y el polvo y todo aquello que estaba mal y equivocado.

La lluvia cayó fuerte y torrencialmente y lo limpió todo… y cuando dejó de llover, ellos dos aún continuaban allí abrazados…

_Well, if the sky can crack there must be some way back  
>To love and only love<em>

_Electrical storm…__  
><em>_  
>Baby don't cry…<em>

_Bien, si el cielo puede agrietarse debe haber manera de volver atrás__  
><em>_Por el amor y solamente el amor_

_Tormenta eléctrica…_

_Baby no llores…__  
><em>


End file.
